Everytime
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: .::/She knew he was doing it on purpose, so why did she fall for it each and every time?\::. .::/SharonXBreak\::.


[_**Everytime**_]

**Summary: [**She knew he was doing it on purpose, so why did she fall for it each and every time?**]**

**Shipping: [**BreakXSharon**]**

**Type of Story:** [Drabble: 953 Words**]**

**Rating: [**K**]**

**Warnings: [**None**]**

* * *

"Break, what am I going to do with you?" Sharon sighed, dabbing a wet cloth on Breaks bleeding forehead. "I leave for one minute and you run right into a window!" Break only shrugged, a playful grin playing on his lips.

"It isn't anything serious, Milady. I just wasn't watching where I was going, is all" Break pulled out a lollipop from his sleeve and unwrapped it, sticking it crudely in his mouth. "It happens to everyone" Sharon sighed, her voice edged with disapproval.

"Whats with you Break. First the door, then the couch, now the window. Im not sure what to do with you anymore." Sharon took off the cloth from Breaks forehead, dipping it into the warm water and ringing it out and reapplying it to his head. "Im trying my best to keep up with you Break. But its like babysitting a two year old, or at least you run into things like one." A sour look appeared on Break's face, not pleased with the comparison.

"Milady. I told you, it was an accident. I will try to not burden you with babysitting a 'two year old' like me" his tone held only a hint of seriousness, the rest changing into a playful mock. As the words left his mouth, Sharon visibly stiffened, causing Break to stop in concern. He couldn't see her, however he could feel her stop and the silence was no longer comforting, but rather deafening, even if no one was speaking. "Milady-"

At that moment, Break felt something hard hit his head with what could most likely be a paper fan, although it wasn't as hard as usual.

"Don't- don't you ever say that Xerxes Break. Ever, EVER!" Break cringed back at the wrath of his mistress, his old habits kicking in making him grin, although it was shallow and falling apart.

"What did I say to offend you now, Milady"

"Don't ever say that you're a burden. To me or anybody here. Your not" A pair of hands placed themselves on his shoulder, although he knew it was Sharon.

"Im sorry Milady" Sharon snorted.

"No your not. You say that all the time" Although he couldn't see her, her tone was enough for him to imagine her scowling at him. Break brought up his finger and placed it on her hands, letting it trace up till he was at her shoulder. He knew where she was. Sharon didn't seem to protest so he let his fingers glide up her collarbone to her neck, stopping at her lips, directly across from him. He stayed there for a moment, taking it all in, when a grin fanned out on his face. Sharon's lips began to move and he could hear her talking to him, asking him why he was smiling.

_Just as planned..._

His other hand moved faster then the first, shooting up to pluck his lollipop out of his mouth and jamming it into just where his hands were. Her mouth.

"Brea-Mmm" her words muffled out by the foreign object in her mouth. Break grinned and got up, bowing at her, before turning to walk away. He only turned back once, facing Sharon with his unseeing blood red eye, amusement alight on his face.

"I- got- you- a-gain- Mi..-La...-Dy..." He let out a laugh as he got up and walked away, leaving Sharon to sulk by her self, sucking her newly acquired lollipop. It was only a few minutes later that she heard a loud crash from the other room, making her jump as the sound of breaking glass radiated throughout the room in a pronounced echo.

She knew he was doing it on purpose, so why did she let him trick her each and every time?

But as she walked into the corridor, with the broken vase shattered into little pieces off its stand and Break sitting in the mess, laughing, she couldn't help but smile, scolding him for his clumsiness.

But despite all of this, she helped him anyways. She fell for it every time.

* * *

Well there is my first BreakXSharon story and my second Pandora Hearts fanfiction. Ive had this sitting in my notebook for forever, then the day I was going to type it out it got wet and It couldn't be salvaged D: so I started over and gave it a better ending. (the last one sucked anyways) I know its kind of short and the point of view kind of shreds around, but it was a fun test drabble and i may make more so look forward to that. For the meantime, I hope you enjoyed it :] I tried to keep everyone was in character, although In the middle I was somewhat worried that Break was OOC but he cant be serious for too long xD

Anyways, let me know what you think! ^_^ for every review given, Break gets a piece of candy. x0x Yum!


End file.
